Petits moments et gros délires
by Ongi
Summary: "Il a dit que tu étais une bombe!"; "Espèce de... de con...CONCOMBRE!"; "POTTER!" "Et merde..."; "Juré?", fit-il avec espoir. "Juré!"; "N'empêche que je le savais..."; "Rosemonde? Mais c'est qui!"; "C'est ma tante Murielle. Pourquoi ?" 1 nouvel OS!
1. Une vraie bombe!

**Ecrite dans le cadre de la 9° Nuit du Fof (Vendredi 07 janvier 2011) pour le 4° thème: Arme.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_ « _Mais ailleuuh ! ! ! Maman ! Me plante pas ta cuillère en bois dans le ventre ! Entre tes mains, c'est plus un instrument de cuisine mais une arme ! !_ »

_ _« Pour l'amour du ciel, Fred ! ! Rends toi un peu utile ! Ca nous changera ! Et ne traîne pas dans mes pattes !_ »

Madame Weasley se retourna vers l'évier pour jeter un sort à son éponge qui se mit à faire la vaisselle toute seule et dans le même mouvement fit claquer sa cuillère sur la main de son fils qui plongeait dangereusement vers la casserole bouillonnante.

_ « _Fiche le camp, Fred ! Tu m'agaces !_ »

_ « _Mais, Maman ! _»

_ « _Maman rien du tout ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans cette cuisine, tu m'as compris Fred Weasley ? !_ », fit Molly Weasley sur un ton intraitable en pointant son … « arme » vers la sortie.

Fred traîna des pieds pour sortir et gagna le couloir sans savoir quoi faire. Il tomba sur son père qui le questionna sur sa mine déconfite. Fred répondit en geignant de sa voix de petit garçon :

_ « _J'ai pas le droit d'aller voir George parce qu'il est malade. Je peux pas embêter Ron parce qu'il est malade avec George. Percy, Bill et Charlie sont à Poud'lad. Maman me menace avec sa cuillère parce que je mets les doigts dans la casserole…_ »

Monsieur Weasley s'accroupit devant son fils et lui saisit doucement les bras :

_ « _Ecoute, fiston. C'est vrai qu'il faut pas embêter Ron et George quand il sont malades, … je pensais d'ailleurs pas que tu le retiendrai un jour._ », finit-il en marmonnant, « _Tes grands frères seront là pour Noël, et puis Gorge – ainsi que Ron – sera guéri demain. Quant à ta mère… il y a des fois où il vaut mieux ne pas tourner autour des femmes, fils, tu comprendras plus tard. En attendant je vais te dire un secret… Maman est une vraie arme nucléaire quand elle s'y met. Une vraie bombe. Alors fait attention à ne pas trop l'embêter, d'accord ?_ »

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et courut du plus vite que pouvaient ses petites jambes pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Arthur Weasley entendit son fils clamer à sa mère :

_ « _Maman ! Maman ! Tu sais quoi ? Papa, il a dit que t'étais une vraie arme bisuléaire ! Et même qu'il a aussi dit que t'étais une bombe ! !_ »

Monsieur Weasley soupira de lassitude, toujours accroupi dans le couloir, et laissa sa main recouvrir son visage en signe de désespoir. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque Madame Weasley, passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, l'interpella :

_ « _Tu trouve vraiment que je suis une bombe ?_ », fit Molly Weasley d'un air timide et rougissant.

Monsieur Weasley se leva et s'approcha de sa femme, refermant ses bras autour d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille :

_ « _Bien sûr que oui, Mollynette._ »

_ «_ Flatteur ! _», accusa-t-elle gentiment en rougissant encore plus, « _Mais c'est quoi une arme bisuléaire ?_ »

Elle fronça son nez couvert de tâches de rousseur et Arthur la trouva adorable.

_ « _Oh… rien. Un truc de moldu. _», répondit Monsieur Weasley, légèrement gêné.

_ « _Maman et Papa se font des bisouuuuuus ! _», gloussa une petite voix à côté d'eux.

_ « _Fred…_ », soupira Molly en avisant la frimousse barbouillée du chocolat de la casserole.

* * *

**Un avis? Une envie qui vous démange? Ah oui, peut-être... mais là je crois que c'est juste votre dos!**

**Edit: Bon j'ai un peu retravaillé cet OS ("enfin!", me direz-vous XD) et je crois que c'est pire qu'avant en fait XD**

**Pardon pour ça!**


	2. Espèce de  de con  CONCOMBRE!

**Bon euh... Nuit du FOF, thème concombre (merci bien , Seamrag!) Ah et Fractals en fait c'est pervers! Désolée XD**

**Bonne lecture. Ou pas... C'est tellement nul XD**

* * *

Il débarqua dans la cuisine où se trouvait sa femme. La nuit prenait le pas sur le jour, au-dehors, et il se sentait extenué de sa journée d'Auror. Mais c'est avec tout le courage des Griffondor qu'il s'avança vers elle et lui claqua une bise sur la joue.

_ « _J'ai un cadeau pour toi !_ », claironna-t-il à la cantonade, tout fier.

_ « _C'est vrai ?_ », fit-elle surprise et soudain enthousiaste, « _Tu m'as ramené un cadeau ?_ »

_ « _Bien sûr !_ », s'indigna-t-il à moitié, « _Tu croyais que j'allais oublier ? !_ »

_ « _Ben… pour tout te dire…oui_. », répondit-elle avec franchise.

Ron secoua la tête d'un air navré :

_ « Comme si je pouvais oublier ça ! »

_ « En effet ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais oublié quatre fois de suite les années précédentes. »

Ron se racla la gorge bruyamment et couina faiblement un _« je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles _» qu'Hermione décida d'ignorer. Après tout, son cher mari avait _**enfin **_réussi à se souvenir du 14 février. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

_ « _Tiens._ », dit Ronald Weasley en lui tendant une poche de supermarché, « _Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer. _»

_ « _Oh ! C'est pas grave, merci beaucoup chéri !_ », répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire de contentement en attrapant la poche plastique.

A l'intérieur de la poche blanche se trouvait un autre sac en papier brun, et elle eu une moue curieuse. Elle décolla soigneusement le scotch qui fermait la poche et ouvrit le paquet.

Ron s'était détourné d'Hermione pour se faire un café bien mérité, puis se retourna vers elle en s'appuyant au comptoir, une tasse brûlante dans les mains.

_ « _Quoi ? !_ », s'affola-t-il en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lança, « _Tu n'aimes pas ?_ »

Elle le regarda comme si il était le plus grand abruti de tous les temps avant de prononcer en détachant ses mots:

_ « _Ronald Bilius Weasley. Pour la Saint Valentin, tu m'offre un_ concombre _? ! _»

Il frémit, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant qu'il en ait l'occasion, Hermione continua d'une voix aiguë et presque hystérique :

_ « _Un_ concombre _? ! Je dois y voir quoi ? ! Ma peau est trop ignoble et je dois me faire un masque ? ! C'est une allusion sexuelle de mauvais goût ? ! Ou tu veux que je fasse un régime au concombre parce que tu me trouve trop grosse ? ! _»

_ « _Mais je_… », balbutia Ron lamentablement alors qu'Hermione pointait dangereusement le concombre sur lui, « _Je suis désolé ! Je me suis trompé de poche ! Le concombre était pour Luna ! _», réussit-il à continuer en levant les mains pour mieux plaider sa cause.

_ « _Quoi ? !_ », se récria Hermione, « _Tu oses offrir un cadeau à une autre femme le jour de la Saint Valentin ? !_ »

Ils interrompirent net leur préambule de dispute lorsque le foyer de la cheminée verdoya et qu'Harry apparut dans la cheminée. En voyant la scène, Ron les mains en l'air et Hermione, le concombre braqué sur son mari, Harry se cacha les yeux des mains en s'exclamant :

_ « Me dites pas que vous faites ce que je crois ! »

Hermione abandonna le concombre sur la table, furieuse et monta à l'étage en claquant toutes les portes sur son passage.

Son cri résonna dans toute la maison et Ron grimaça en l'entendant.

_ « _RON ! Espèce de… de con… CONCOMBRE !_ »

* * *

**Euuuuuuuuuuuh... Je sais que c'est d'un commun mais j'ai pas pu résiter. Désolée =S **


	3. Et merde

**Ecrit pour la nuit de FOF, pour le thème "billet". Encore un gros délire... XD Que les yaoistes y voient ce qu'elles veulent et que les non yaoistes y voient ce qu'elles veulent aussi XD Je sais même pas comment je fais pour écrire tellement n'importe quoi.**

**Merci de lire=)**

**Bonne lecture... ou pas XD (je crois que c'est trop pourri pour ça XD)**

* * *

La classe de Potions était – comme de coutume – terriblement calme.

Seuls le bruit des plumes sur le parchemin et la voix de Severus Rogue rompaient le silence glacial et mortuaire qui régnait dans les cachot.

Harry Potter semblait écrire consciencieusement, le nez sur ses parchemins. _Semblait_ seulement, cependant. Il profita d'un moment court mais intense par la prise de risque qu'il occasionna.

En effet, le professeur Rogue s'était retourné quelques instants, donnant ainsi à Harry une aubaine pour rédiger un message à l'intention Ron et le lui passer en toute discrétion.

S'ensuivit une discussion acharnée sur le Quidditch pendant tout le reste de l'heure, sous l'œil courroucé d'Hermione.

Lorsque l'heure toucha à sa fin, Rogue annonça qu'ils allaient passer à présent aux travaux pratiques. La classe se mit ainsi en branle dans le silence le plus religieux et chaque élève alla donc prendre les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion, avant de rejoindre –toujours aussi calmement – leur chaudron respectif.

Harry et Ron continuèrent à s'envoyer de multiples billets, dérangeant à chaque fois Hermione qui s'était placée entre eux.

Puis alors qu'il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure, Harry reçut un nouveau message. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à pâlir au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_Potter,_

_Quand vous lirez ce billet, il sera trop tard. _

_Votre chaudron et celui de Mr Weasley exploseront incessamment sous peu – et plus précisément dans 7 secondes. Vous passerez alors me voir tous deux en fin d'heure pour avoir le très grand privilège de recevoir à nouveau un autre billet – de colle cette fois-ci. _

_Sachez que j'attends notre très prochain rendez-vous avec la plus grande impatience._

_Très vicieusement,_

_Severus Rogue._

_ « Et merde… », soupira Harry alors que l'explosion se réalisait en projetant sur les élèves alentour une pâte gluante et pestilentielle, et rendant – par la même occasion – sourde la moitié de la classe .

_ « POTTER ! WEASLEY ! », se fit un plaisir de s'égosiller Rogue.

* * *

**Herm... Vous avez envie de me truicider? J'espère que ma connerie n'est pas contagieuse. XD **


	4. Juré?

**Ecrit pour la nuit du FOF, avec le thème** Tableau.

**Pour toute réclamation, coquilles ou fautes, venir se plaindre au bureau de l'auteur-qui-a-trop-la-flemme-de-faire-ça-ce-soir...**

**Bonne lecture (je crois les doigts XD)**

* * *

Drago Malfoy eut une grimace fort peu élégante et qui seyait mal à la dignité de son rang. En effet, il resta plusieurs minutes, les bras ballants à grimacer devant la féroce scène de guerre. Ce tableau sombre, relégué dans un coin de son manoir ne l'inspirait guère. Surtout par le vacarme incessant qui s'en dégageait.

Le désordre régnait sur l'immense toile, tant visuellement que auditivement. Les chevaliers en armure, armés à la fois de leurs lourdes épées de métal et de leurs fines baguettes en bois, s'acharnaient à repousser dans les coins du tableau gobelins, géants, et autres créatures répugnantes.

Drago secoua la tête d'un air mortifié. Un choix horriblement affreux s'imposait à lui. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Que faire ? Que faire ? ? Que choisir, entre la peste et le choléra ?

Ses doigts passèrent nerveusement dans ses cheveux, et il dut se rappeler qui il était pour ne pas se les arracher à pleines poignées.

Il était un Malfoy, bon sang de Merlin ! Et un Malfoy se devait de garder sa superbe capillarité intacte !

Oui, mais comment un homme – même s'il était un Malfoy digne et respecté, toujours de noble conseil, talentueux, fin et beau – pouvait-il subir un telle chose et rester parfaitement calme ? Certainement pas lui !

Le bruit discret des pas sur le sol le fit se retourner malgré son profond dilemme et il découvrit à dix pas de lui celle qui avait provoqué son anxiété et ce choix impossible à faire.

Il tendit la main et elle parcourut la distance restante entre eux pour se blottir contre le flanc de son époux. Elle hésita en contemplant le visage torturé de Drago, avant de prendre la parole tout doucement, dans le silence bruyant produit par l'immonde peinture.

_ « _Tu ne viens pas te recoucher ?_ »

_ « _Non, faut que je réfléchisse. C'est important…_ »

La conversation – peu remplie à l'origine – coula comme un sucre dans une tasse de thé.

Hermione Malfoy resserra sa prise sur le bras de son mari, essayant de le tirer vers leur chambre. Elle put à peine le faire reculer de trois pas.

Il secoua à la tête comme pour s'aérer les idées ou comme pour chasser une mouche agaçante et elle le contourna brusquement, pour se poster face à lui, le forcer à la regarder.

_ « _Drago !_ », appela-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver, « _Viens te coucher ! Tu vas pas me faire une jaunisse parce que je t'ai dit de choisir entre un portrait de nous version moldu ou cet immonde tableau pour mettre dans le salon, quand même !_ »

Il pinça les lèvres en fixant toujours l'hideux tableau. Hermione soupira d'exaspération et croisa les bras dans une posture boudeuse. Drago sembla revenir à la réalité, lorsque sa bien-aimée femme en fût à son cinquième soupir.

Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, tendrement, et se replongea presque aussitôt dans sa contemplation première.

Il se sentit partir en arrière, et tomba sur les fesses brusquement. Son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de sa femme et il ne pût rien faire d'autre que l'écouter, puisqu'elle le maintenait au sol de tout son poids, assise sur ses cuisses.

_ « _Drago Lucius Malfoy_ », elle grimaça à son tour en prononçant le nom Lucius, « _Laisse tomber tout de suite cette idée de tableau, on mettra un tableau de nous version sorcier. Et maintenant, viens te coucher tout de suite ! _»

_ « _Juré ?_ », demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Elle grogna et cracha presque, complètement furieuse :

_ « _Juré !_ »

Elle leva le regard au plafond, dans une moue contrariée. Et rebaissa les yeux sur les cheveux blonds platines de Drago. Ses épaules tremblaient et elle lui donna un coup de poing sur le torse. Il releva la tête et laissa son rire résonner dans tout le couloir.

_ « _Tu l'as fait exprès !_ », s'exclama-t-elle en lui martelant le buste.

_ « _Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je te laisser accrocher une photo moldu dans le manoir Malfoy ? !_ », fit-il en roulant les yeux, toujours aussi amusé, «_ On en entendrait parler pendant trente ans avec le portrait de mon arrière grand-mère ! _»

Hermione frappa son torse encore quelques instants puis se laissa embrasser par Drago, devant l'ignoble tableau guerrier, dans un couloir au fin fond du manoir.

* * *

**Oh et parce que j'aime bien faire des dédicaces loufoques, à _Loufoca-Granger _qui aime ce couple, je crois =p**

**Bye ~**

**Aide**


	5. N'empêche que je le savais

**Ecrit pour la Nuit du FOF pour le thème **Eau**.**

**Bonne lecture... ou pas (tout dépend de si vous aimez XD)**

* * *

J'ai posé ma joue brûlante contre le bois frais de la rambarde et j'ai senti une vague refluer vers mon cœur. Est-ce que c'était ça le mal de mer ? Cette sensation qui déferlait dans la poitrine, remontait dans la gorge et laissait un goût âcre dans la bouche ?

Je l'ai détesté immédiatement. J'en voulais pas de se mal de mer. Je l'aurai bien refilé à tous ses moldus ou même à Hermione, tiens ! Ca nous aurait fait une excuse pour rentrer plus tôt et éviter le reste de la journée avec la fouine et le balafré.

J'ai renâclé comme un cheval sauvage – un pur-sang, bien évidemment – pour monter dans leur fichue embarcation sans eau. Je me suis décidé à enjamber la grossière passerelle que lorsque le balafré a bafoué mon honneur d'une pique absolument injurieuse.

N'empêche que je le savais.

Je le savais que je n'aurai jamais du les suivre sur le bateau-qui-vole-dans-les-airs. _Bateau pirate_ a dit Hermione.

Je le savais que je ne devais pas faire confiance au marin souriant en plastique juste devant l'_animation _– comme l'a dit Hermione, une fois _encore_.

Tous ses amis marchaient devant, et elle m'a accusé de les avoir bousculé _intentionnellement_. Pas ma faute si j'avais envie de vomir et que la belette et le balafré voulaient pas comprendre qu'ils devaient se pousser.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait même pas d'eau ! Un comble ! Avoir le mal de mer sans qu'il la moindre goutte d'eau ! Ah, ça, on ne reprendrait pas deux fois Drago Malfoy se traîner au Parc d'Atracyon par sa dulcinée et ses amis idiots ! Pas deux fois ! Blaise en rirai déjà suffisamment comme ça.

Quoique… J'ai dit le pire ?

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Non, en fait le pire, c'est quand Hermione, vous tire par le bras pour prendre une photo de vous et du marin en plastique devant tout le monde.

Blaise enverra sûrement la photo à la Gazette du Sorcier.

* * *

**Euuuuuh... Si je vous promets que c'est pas ma faute mais celle de DN, ça marche? Non bon tant pis (maintenant j'ai les gens ET DN qui veulent me tuer XD)**


	6. Rosemonde? Mais c'est qui!

**OS écrit pour la 12e nuit du FOF pour le thème Poche. Et un gros délire bizarre de plus à ajouter à la collection! XD**

**Bonne lecture et merci de lire!**

* * *

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? !_ »

Il sursaute alors que le cri suraigu d'Hermione manque de le rendre sourd. Il la voit se ruer sur lui, complètement choquée et furieuse. Il recule précipitamment en levant ses mains vide, comme pour lui montrer qu'il est bel et bien innocent. Il manque d'ailleurs de glisser sur les rochers qui bordent la digue et de se retrouver à l'eau par la même occasion.

Bah, après tout si le jean délavé et presque déchiré aux genoux appartenant à Weasley finit complètement foutu à cause de l'eau salée de la mer, ce n'est pas une grande perte ! Quelle idée aussi, de lui faire porter un pantalon aussi rustique et peu élégant qu'un truc bleu rugueux et informe ? ! Et puis, c'était à la belette, alors…

« _Moi ? Mais je fais rien !_ », s'écrit-il en ne comprenant pas le soudain courroux de sa belle.

« _A d'autres ! Pourquoi tu viens de jeter la poche en plastique dans la mer ? ! Et les dauphins ? ! Tu y as pensé ? ? Ils risquent de s'étouffer en les avalant !_ »

Il la dévisage, médusé. Quoi ? Une si grande crise pour une minuscule poche jetée à l'eau ? Mais… Il avait pas le droit ?

« _Ben…_ », commence-t-il en se dandinant, mal à l'aise. « _Au supermarté, ils disaient que c'était des poches biodégradables. Ca veut bien dire que c'est comme jeter une peau de banane par terre non ? Ca va se décomposer tout seul. Et puis, franchement ! Ils sont pas aussi bêtes que tu le penses, les dauphins ! Ils vont bien voir que c'est pas du poisson et ils vont pas le manger ! Regarde, Rosemonde refusait bien de manger tout ce qui n'était pas du hareng ! _», continue-t-il en s'échauffant à son tour.

Hermione ouvre la bouche et se retrouve à gober des mouches, avant de se reprendre et s'écrier encore plus fort si c'est possible :

« _Rosemonde ? Mais c'est qui ? !_ »

« _Ben, mon ancien animal de compagnie ! La bébé dauphine que j'ai eu pour mes 7 ans ! Après j'ai eu un dragon nain et Papa en a eu marre de lancer un 'récurvite' au bassin, alors on l'a relâché dans la mer. _», répond-t-il avec un sourire aimable pour sa dulcinée.

Hermione rouvre la bouche, préfère la refermer sans rien dire, puis se décide enfin à dire d'une voix un peu secouée :

« _Drago, même si tu vois que les poches sont biodégradables, il ne faut pas les laisser aller dans la mer, c'est dangereux pour la chaîne alimentaire. Alors ne le fais plus d'accord ?_ »

« _Mais…_ »

Il voit le regard insistant de sa petite amie et hoche de la tête pour signifier son accord.

Mais il ne peut empêcher de penser en la suivant pour regagner la plage, que les femmes c'est vraiment, vraiment une espèce compliquée, mystérieuse et imprévisible.

* * *

**Ne jetez pas de poche en plastique dans la mer par respect pour les dauphins! ^^**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu!**

**A une prochaine ;)**


	7. Très chère tante

Bon... il est 3h45 du mat', je suis fatiguée et j'ai pas envie de rigoler! Alors... nan en fait je rigole, j'ai envie de rigoler XD

Dooooonc... *z'êtes sur de la santé mentale de cette fille?* 1° thème de la 13° nuit du FOF *oulalala! paraît que ça porte malheur! XD* : **Dragon**.

'onne nuit. Enfin non, bonne lecture, plutôt XD

* * *

Il ne lui manquait plus que les yeux jaunes vifs de la taille d'un poing aux pupilles fendues pour parfaire la ressemblance.

Son haleine chaude et empestée d'alcool polluait mon air, et ses crocs aiguisés étaient davantage révélés alors qu'elle ne cessait de parler d'une manière sifflante qui était absolument agaçante.

J'ai vu sa langue pointue comme celle d'un serpent passer sur ses lèvres ensanglantées par son rouge à lèvres pétard, laissant un filet de bave sur celles-ci. Cela a suffit pour que j'en ai des frissons dans le dos.

Les crevasses que formaient ses rides auraient pu être celles, douces, d'une gentille grand-mère parfumée à la lavande. Perdu ! Ca aurait même pu passer pour une grave erreur de jugement que de se faire cette réflexion.

Cette femme n'était ni une grand-mère un peu envahissante, ni une vieille femme emplie de bienveillance. Rien que la teinture de ses cheveux pointaient du doigt l'aberration que c'était de le croire. Et pourtant…

Le nez dans ma coupe de bièraubeurre, je n'avais rien capté, au départ. Et puis, elle a commencé a cracher ses flammèches de potins venimeux en me prenant à parti. Je l'ai écouté descendre en flèche les tenues de chaque invité, critiquer le repas, la musique, le décor enchanteur, les personnes, … et je me suis carapater en voyant passer Ron.

Faut dire qu'il était temps ! Un peu plus, et je lui cassais mon verre sur son nez retroussé à cette bonne femme mal polie !

« Dis, Ron. Elle s'appelle comment la femme aux cheveux teints en rouge brique ? »

« C'est ma tante Murielle. Pourquoi ? »

« Non, rien. Je me disais juste qu'elle ressemblait vachement à un dragon. »

* * *

Zoou, les Zouuuzous je vous oublirai jamais! Brefouille, vous en pensez quoi? XD


End file.
